Kakashi&Sakura Lyrical One Shot Diary Of Jane
by JadeIsTheCooliest
Summary: Sakura will stop at nothing to save her ex sensei, for reasons only she knows. Based on the song by Breaking Benjamin.


***Disclaimer* I JadeIsTheCooliest, do not own these characters. They are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! But please enjoy the story involved with the characters. Reviews are deeply appreciated. **

~~~~~~~~~Diary Of Jane~~~~~~~~~

_**If I had to**_

_**I would put myself right beside you**_

_**So let me ask**_

_**Would you like that?**_

_**Would you like that?**_

Kakashi Hatake lay, watching his ex student stand up, beaten and bloody.

Knowing he could do nothing but watch her struggle to survive this mission.

How he wished he could jump in and save her, stop her from hurting.

He couldn't, as much as he tried to stand, his legs would not listen and stayed limp on the muddy ground.

Sakura finally got to her feet, swaying slowly.

She made eye contact with Kakashi, silently telling him they would make it.

_**And I don't mind**_

_**If you say this love is the last time**_

_**So now I'll ask**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**No!**_

Sakura fought off the attacking ninja as hard as she could.

Performing handsign after handsign and delivering brutal punches to her enemies.

The only thought running through her head; 'We can't end it like this!'.

_**Something's getting in the way.**_

_**Something's just about to break.**_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**So tell me how it should be.**_

After the enemy had fallen, Sakura slowly stumbled over to Kakashi's body.

She smiled a weak smile and lay her hand on his.

The masked ninja opened his uncovered eye and coughed heavily, blood slowly dripping from his mouth.

_**Try to find out what makes you tick.**_

_**As I lie down**_

_**Sore and sick.**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?**_

'Kakashi, we need to get you to a hospital, there's only so much I can do for you' Sakura's soft, weak voice spoke in his ear.

He was having trouble hearing it and tried to focus on the pink haired kunoichi infront of him.

'S-Sakura, you need to leave me behind, I won't make it back to the hospital and if you have to care for me , you may not make it, please' he let out a ragged breath.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and growled. 'No! I am not leaving you! Not after all we've been through! People who leave their comrads are worse than scum!' She chocked out and lifted his head into her lap.

_**There's a fine line between love and hate.**_

_**And I don't mind.**_

_**Just let me say that**_

_**I like that**_

_**I like that**_

Kakashi wondered why Sakura cared so much for him.

Sure he was her comrade and ex sensei, but she should look out for herself.

'I've lived more of my life than you have Sakura...please listen to me. Go on and Leave me, That's an oder' he murmered and started slowly slipping into unconciousness, the wounds on his torso finally bleeding out too much.

'No! I will never give up on you Kakashi! I care about you too much to let you be a self ritious asshole!' Sakura yelled and with all her strength, picked up the Copy Nin.

_**Something's getting in the way.**_

_**Something's just about to break.**_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**As I burn another page,**_

_**As I look the other way.**_

_**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**So tell me how it should be.**_

Sakura stood with shakey legs and bleeding wounds.

'I'm getting you back to Konoha alive ,you stupid man' she vowed and continued to try stop the bleeding in his wounds, while running through the tree's of the forest.

Kakashi tried to stay concious and thought to himself 'She's such a stubborn woman, why can't she just let me go...I deserve to finally die'.

_**Desperate, I will crawl**_

_**Waiting for so long**_

_**No love, there is no love.**_

_**Die for anyone**_

_**What have I become?**_

Sakura paced the hospital room, still limping and waited for the news from Tsunade-Sama.

She heard the door open and her head shot up.

'You may go in and see him, but Sakura, I warn you. It's not looking good' Tsunade spoke quietly and left Sakura to enter the room.

Taking a deep breath she pulled back his curtain surrounding his bed and gasped.

There infront of her, was a bandaged Kakashi in a coma.

His uncovered face was so handsome and peaceful.

She was devastated, this was not how she wanted to see his face, she wanted to see it while he was awake and smiling.

'Kakashi...' she whisperd teary eyed and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers.

'I will never give up on you and I will never forget you. You don't deserve to die, you deserve to live and have a life. You mean the world to me and you'll be in the pages of my heart forever' she sobbed and stayed by his side for the rest of the night.

_**Something's getting in the way.**_

_**Something's just about to break.**_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_

_**As I burn another page,**_

_**As I look the other way.**_

_**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane**_...


End file.
